Accidentally In Love
by AriaofYlisse
Summary: Eren is a college student at Scout University. What will happen when he runs into a man with fair skin and raven hair? Like ACTUALLY runs into him? Awkward falling positions leads to smut and budding romance in this fic! Riren pairing. Don't like don't read.
1. Awkward Positions

Hello all! Welcome to an INDIVIDUAL story of mine that I will HOPEFULLY have the inspiration to continue. I have high hopes for this to continue but I won't guarantee any scheduled updates or anything like that. Hopefully you can enjoy these two chapters though, and that school won't get in the way of me writing this fic or any of my others! FINGERS CROSSED!

Warnings: This is a mature fic, don't like don't read. It is a gay ship. Don't like? Don't read! Riren pairing, smut to be in the second chapter but the first is a little hon hon too ;)

I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters belonging thusly!

Enjoy~

Love Aria

* * *

When Eren awoke there were full slants of golden sunlight filtering in through his window. He immediately knew he was fucked. His alarm hadn't gone off-he was late.

It was his first year at Scout University, and he had already succeeded in making most of the teachers on campus hate him. It wasn't like he wanted to be late, or didn't care enough to try to get up earlier; it was more the fact that his bed always felt so warm and soft, and without his mom nagging him to get up, he really had no hope. His roommate was no help either. That horse-faced bastard always rose early and despite that never bothered to wake his classmate up. Eren was certain he took pleasure in seeing him fail, but that's talk for another time.

That jerk wasn't even half of his problems.

The 18-year-old jolted out of his bottom bunk, throwing his covers off of his body and snatching up some random clothes from the floor. It didn't really matter if they were clean; it wasn't as if he had time to go to the laundry with all of the projects he'd been given over the past weeks. Instead he just picked up a random Fall Out Boy tee that didn't smell too bad and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. His everyday uniform, basically. He checked his phone, green eyes widening as he discovered the full extent of his lateness, and quickly decided if he had time to shower or not. One more day wouldn't hurt, right?

The lines at the communal bathroom were always horrid around this time of morning-since most people were just now waking in order to get to their late morning classes. So instead he went to the small sink in his little dorm room and just splashed some water on himself before coating himself in deodorant and some cologne his mom gave him.

God bless that woman for knowing her son would never have time to shower.

Clothes in place and chestnut hair...finger combed at least so that it wasn't sticking up _everywhere_ , Eren grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Checking his phone again told him the time was about nine o'clock. He had already missed his 8 a.m. Rhetoric 101 class-what is rhetoric you ask? All he knew was that it was basically some fancy word for an English class-and if he didn't hurry now he'd be late for his Psychology 1 class.

"Shit, shit, shit…" he chanted under his breath as he descended the stairs and burst out the front of the dorm building.

Eren was majoring in Psychology so this next class was pretty dang important for him to make. Today there was no time for a shower, no time for breakfast at the dining hall, not even time to go to Starbucks and get some super sugary drink that would jolt his brain into action. His professor was pretty nice-Dr. Erwin Smith-but he had tolerated his lateness for almost an entire semester. The man wouldn't be so kind with him if he was late too many times more. And getting on the bad side of the professor of the subject that you want to study for the rest of your life is really not a good idea.

The young man didn't know when the next bus would be by, which meant he would have to walk it. Or run actually. If he didn't want to be late that is. Eren shrugged his green pack tighter to his back as he picked up the pace. He was a pretty fast runner, and had almost joined the track team in high school. Unfortunately the teen had a tendency for forgetfulness as well as lateness, and had forgotten to turn in his medical forms on time. Which left him with a keen knack for running and no use for it, except for to get to his classes on time.

He looked down to his feet for one moment, noticing one of his converse was untied. He cursed himself, unable to stop due to lack of time but also knowing he would likely trip if he didn't stop to fix it. Eren growled under his breath, not noticing he was still looking at his feet. He also didn't notice the dark-haired beauty that was only a few meters ahead in his path.

He ran full out into the man, yelling as he tumbled onto the ground on top of the other.

"O-oh my God! I am sooooooo sorry! Are you okay?!" the brunette blubbered, pushing up onto his hands and examining the man before him for any injuries.

And oh hot damn, what the hell did he do.

There were numerous things Eren noticed as he looked down at the man still _underneath_ him. First, he noticed that he was not moving which was probably really weird but for some reason his muscles wouldn't cooperate. That, he assumed, was because the man he had fallen on top of was absolutely stunning. Yeah, Eren was gay, and he'd known that since middle school but wow, if he'd ever had any doubts...they were gone now. He couldn't help but stare at the man. His hair was jet black and cut into a neat undercut, which framed his perfectly angular face beautifully. His skin was pale and perfectly unblemished, taut over his body and showing off the lean muscle defined all across his body. And his eyes. They were the most mesmerizing-a cold, silvery blue filled with a passionate intensity that sent shivers down his spine.

The last thing he noticed was his position. He'd fallen on top of the man, which was awkward enough, but _how_ he had fallen was even worse. His hands that propped him up were at either side of the man's thin hips. When he looked down, there was a zipper in front of his face. He had fallen straight into this guy's crotch.

He fell back with a shock at the realization, the man under him groaning as the pressure on his lower half let up.

"What the hell?!" the man flamed, "W-why don't you fucking watch where you're going next time, brat?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

"What are you stupid?!"

Eren was ready to blubber out an answer when he noticed something odd about the man's pants. They were bulging. Almost as if he…

"A-are you...hard?"

The man's eyes flared and his hands quickly went down to cover himself. His cheeks were tinged pink. Though despite his vulnerable state, the ravenette looked as if he could burn holes into Eren.

" _Fuck you!_ Not my fault your stupid ass mouth collided with my junk when _you_ fucking ran into me!" he defended, an angry sneer adorning his flushed face.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry…"

Eren ran a hand through his messy locks. He could see the man before him eyeing him angrily as he looked down at his phone. It was already 9:30. His psych class had already started, and if he came in late again...No it was just better to pretend as if he were sick today and make sure to make it _on time_ next class. He sighed heavily and looked back up at the other male student.

The other broke the silence with another sneer, "Well sorry doesn't fucking make this situation any better, dumbass."

The man got to an awkward stand around his-er-problem and examined himself, groaning as he realized how obvious his state of being would be to others. He sent the other another glare as the brunette stood.

"Okay, well it's not like I can do anything to fix it! I was in a rush and now I've freaking missed my class so…"

An awful, terrible idea worked it's way into Eren's head. He bit his lip. _No, Eren, don't resort to that, don't-_

"I-I mean...if it's such a problem and you're free I'll take care of it for you, but seriously it was just a fucking accident so relax a bit, man."

Steel eyes locked his gaze in place.

"Wait, wait go back a second there." He took a step toward the naiive male. "Did you actually just offer to 'take care' of this for me?"

He gestured to his pants.

Eren thought a moment, looked that gorgeous man up and down once more and decided.

"Yes."

The man's eyes widened before going to look Eren up and down, as the teen had done to him. The younger watched him lick his lips before grabbing his hand in a quick motion and dragging him forward.

"You better fucking be good at this if you're offering, brat."

"I had a boyfriend once in high school b-but we never…"

"Of fucking course. Well then you'd better learn fast."

Eren suddenly realized what was happening. His teal eyes widened and he thought a moment over the sudden turn this day had taken. But could he really complain? There was an extremely attractive guy dragging him to an on campus apartment complex so that he could suck his dick. Was that really such a bad thing?

Before he knew it, he was in front of large red door with the number 311 labeled on the front as the man before him fumbled around in his pockets for his keys.

"Wait…"

Raven hair swung as those sharp eyes turned to him, a growl escaping the man's lips, " _What."_

"I-I just...I didn't even get your name…"

Honestly, what about this man made him so nervous?

The man smirked and his face became even more beautiful.

"Oh _now_ you ask, huh?" He had found the right key and proceeded to unlock the door and open it, stepping aside so Eren could enter. "It's Levi."

He nodded, repeating the name in his head so he wouldn't forget.

"Right...I'm Eren," he quipped with a nervous smile.

Was he really about to do this with a stranger? The man smirked at his response, gesturing for Eren to enter his room with a mischievous glint to his silver eyes. _Oh hell yeah I'm doing this._

"Great. And now that introductions are over, how about we get the fuck in here and you get to work?"


	2. Taking Care of Business

WARNING SMUT AHEAD

* * *

Levi opened up the door to his suite and Eren cautiously entered the pristine space. And when Eren said pristine, he meant _immaculate_. No dirty dishes on the counters in the small kitchen, no papers or electronics littering the living room, no clothes lying on the floor. Everything had a place and was in it. He couldn't help but let out a little whistle at the perfect living space-clean _and_ easily three times the size of his little dorm room. He could get used to living in an apartment like this.

"Shoes off at the door," Levi instructed, hand releasing his for a moment so that Eren could do as told.

"Uhhh, yeah." Eren began to strip off his sneakers, still looking around the impressive space. "This is a really nice room. It even smells nice…" he rambled.

His cheeks blushed a bit after realizing what he'd said. _It smells nice? Jeez Eren how big of a dumbass nerd are you?_ Eren looked curiously again at Levi as the man scoffed and snatched up his hand.

"Thanks," he grumbled half-heartedly, "Now come on, I don't have all day."

He half dragged Eren through the room until they reached the bedroom. This room was quite nice too, Eren decided. The bed was freshly made with a blood red comforter, piled with various modern print pillows to match. Eren's favorite had a black and white map of the city on it-this guy had nice style.

But most importantly, he had a really nice body. Eren knew, because the man had already begun to strip, his dark jeans already pooled around his feet and his black blazer shed, leaving him dressed scantily in a tight fitting tee and navy blue boxer shorts. His arms stood out immediately to Eren, but perhaps that was because he had a thing for guys with nice arms. Not too muscular, nothing nastily bulging and rippling, but refined and shapely, just enough so that Eren knew this guy could pack a mean punch with those toned biceps of his. Just enough muscle for Eren to cling to during a horror film or when cuddling or-but, wait no, he wasn't freaking dating this guy so why should he even be thinking of stuff like that? Eren shook his head lightly to rid the fantasy and took in the rest of Levi's body.

Those lovely arms were complemented by a pair of equally lovely legs. Strong and muscular, but lean and admittedly short, not that Eren really cared about height. Really who gives a shit who's taller than who in a relationship? Those sexy ass legs led up then to a flat, and most likely muscular stomach. Just the thought of what length of abs may lay underneath that thin T-shirt had Eren's mouth watering.

"What do you want me to do?" Eren asked dumbly.

Honestly, he should've known better given the situation thus far.

"Well I guess that depends on you," Levi said with a bored sigh as he sat down on the edge of his nicely made bed. "You're the one taking care of _this_."

Eren nodded slowly, but still looked to the obviously older of the two for guidance. The man groaned in annoyance before beckoning Eren to him with a long finger, Eren walked over to the man before instinctually kneeling between the ravenette's open thighs. Levi gave a grunt of approval, running a careless hand through the younger's chocolate hair as he sat in front of him.

"That's it," he praised, "Now don't be shy, go ahead and get to work."

Eren took a shaky breath, reaching forward timidly toward the man's underwear, hooking his fingers in the waistband and slowly pulling them down. The man above him grunted, shifting on the bed so Eren could pull off the clothing. The brunette licked his parched lips as those strong hip bones gave way to the prize hidden underneath those thin shorts.

The boxers pooled to the floor messily but that's not where Eren was looking. It was Levi's quite fantastic manhood that had his attention. Eren wasn't phonetic, so there wasn't much he could describe about it-it's a dick really what needs to be described-but the size was something to be admired. It was bigger than Eren's at least and he'd always thought he was a good size. The younger licked his lips helplessly, reaching out and dancing his fingers across the shaft carefully.

Levi sighed heavily, lead eyes cloudy as he looked down upon Eren as if he were his next meal. The thought made Eren shudder, his own pants becoming tight. Really what kind of sexually depraved soul was he to get aroused just by seeing another man's dick? Levi shifted his legs again and Eren took his cue to speed things up.

He took the man in his hand, pumping him steadily.

"Aahh...don't just stroke it dumbass. Why don't you put that pretty little mouth of-ahh- yours to good use?" Levi ordered.

Eren nodded hesitantly, looking up at the gorgeous man above him with clouded, innocent blue eyes. He moved his face closer to his dick, heated breath fanning over the sensitive flesh and making Levi grip harshly onto the brunette's hair. Eren pressed forward nonetheless, finding he rather liked the hair pulling, and flicked his tongue out to taste the man. He lapped lazily over the head, mildly unsure of what to do. This was his first time doing anything like this afterall...

"Is this good..?" he breathed out, pulling away to speak.

The ravenette above him groaned, the hand tangled in his hair tugging softly at the sound of his breathless voice. Levi's eyes found his leisurely, filled similarly with a dark, sinful lust. Eren shivered at the sight.

"Yeah...keep going, take it in your mouth," the older instructed, rubbing the back of Eren's head appreciatively.

The young man smiled shyly. He was starting to think he could definitely get used to this man's gentle touches and deep buttery voice. Honestly, why the fuck was this man so sexy? It should be illegal.

Eren licked his lips again before descending upon the man. He hastily took the head into his mouth, choking a bit on the bitter taste before pushing forward. His gag reflexes were fighting against him, but he'd be damned if he stopped now. He took in as much of Levi's cock as he could, swallowing and shivering as it nearly reached the back of his throat. Levi grunted with his swallow and gave a little thrust forward, causing Eren to gag and moan.

"Ahhh...Eren..."

Eren's eyes snapped open wide-he hadn't even realized he'd closed them. But the sound of his name rolling off Levi's tongue as Eren pleasured him sent wild shivers through his being. He moaned appreciatively around the large dick in his mouth and sucked lewdly on the turgid flesh.

"Damn...that's it," Levi moaned, "Move your head...back and forth, ahh that's it."

Eren followed obediently. He slid his mouth backwards, sucking hard as he did before plunging the length back into his throat. Levi let out another groan, gripping Eren's hair as he continued pleasuring him. Narrow eyes watched his smooth face, watching as those pink lips worked his cock and those teal eyes misted with tears; watching ever so intently as those brown locks bounced with every bob of his head.

"Damn, you beautiful son of a bitch...aahh, I'm getting close."

Eren shivered. Every sexy moan the man let out went straight down to his own dick, which was now pressing impatiently against his tight jeans. He whined around Levi's length, reaching down and helplessly unbuttoning his own pants. He grabbed himself and began a quick rhythm that matched the bobbing of his head on Levi.

The hands in his hair became more insistent, and Eren found that it was Levi who was truly controlling their pace now. His grip on Eren's hair was unrelenting as he lead the boy's bobbing head. Eren could tell the man was close as his thrusting became erratic, though he couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd swallow whatever he'd earned in a sea of his own pleasure.

"Shit! Ahh...yes, touch yourself for me Eren..let me see you cum," Levi groaned, shoving the teen's head back so he could see his hooded eyes.

"Nfmmph!"

With one last stroke Eren came, moaning and crooning around Levi, mouth quivering and salivating with orgasm. The man above him groaned as he came, one last lazy thrust sending him over the edge as well. In his hazy state, Eren felt hot spurts dribble down the back of his throat. He swallowed without hesitation.

When Levi's orgasm seemed to be over, Eren pulled back, wiping his mouth of drool and cum and tucking himself back into his pants. Though that had been one of the best experiences of his life, he couldn't help but feel shameful. He'd gotten to lay with a hot piece of ass for ten minutes, but it wasn't like this guy would invite him back. In the end, he guessed this probably wasn't the best move. He should've just gone to Psych late like a good student.

"That was...great."

Well no, nevermind, still best decision ever.

"R-really?" Eren replied hesitantly, swaying on his jellied legs.

"Yeah. Are you sure you've never done that before?"

The man-"Levi"-sat up on his bed, pulling a towel out of seemingly nowhere and wiping himself free of sweat and...other fluids. He eyed the brat swaying in his doorway carefully. He really was a cute idiot...not that Levi was looking for a boyfriend or anything though.

"N-no that was my first."

Levi nodded carefully. He stood and pulled his underwear and jeans back on. He ran a hand through his mildly sweaty hair-angry at himself that he had done something like this without giving himself any time for a post-sex shower. He had a class pretty soon, he needed to get going.

But there was still the matter of the underclassman fidgeting in his room.

"Brat, how long are you planning on staying?" he scolded, grabbing his blazer and shrugging it on.

The way those teal eyes flashed-as if he'd kicked the puppy that lived inside the boy-made his heart clench. He shook off the feeling quickly; he didn't have time for a stupid brat with all of the work that had to be done. He hardened his eyes and looked questioningly at the kid in his room.

"D-do you have a class soon?"

Damn that stutter was cute.

"Microbiology in twenty minutes. But I always get there early."

"Microbiology huh?"

Levi grit his teeth. What the hell was with this twenty questions all of a sudden?

"Yeah. I really need to get going too. So could you maybe get out?"

He'd kicked the puppy in those eyes again. Really, Levi, do you have to be such an asshole?

"O-oh...yeah sorry."

He looked like he was about to cry. Fuck, there was no way Levi would be able to handle it if this kid started crying.

He led Eren to the door, watching his shoulders slumping and feet dragging as if he'd gotten the worst news of his life. Levi bit his lip. Well, he could at least let the kid talk to him on the way to his class considering what he'd done for him...He turned to face Eren, silver eyes sharp and enigmatic once again.

"Hey brat, where's your next class?"

Eren looked up, a little surprised, "Uh it's intro level Biology, it's in the same area but I figured I'd let you get a head start. No need to walk with a lowly freshman, right?"

He seemed really heartbroken from Levi's earlier comments. The ravenette sighed.

"Well that's bullshit. It's the least I can do considering you fucking sucked my dick on a whim."

The younger's cheeks burned bright red and he glanced around frantically to see if anyone had heard that vulgar statement. Levi chuckled at his sudden shyness.

"Come on, dumbass. Walk with me."

"O-okay!"

The way those teal eyes lit up made Levi's heart skip.

* * *

Is there something budding here...? Well hopefully I'll get off my arse and write some more of this story so you guys can find out!

But for now I leave you at this!

Please comment and review to your heart's desire, I quite enjoy attention so GIMME.

Peace

~Aria


End file.
